It Takes All Sorts (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions music video of It Takes All Sorts from The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists. Song: * It Takes All Sorts Song From: * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * Little Suzy: But after everything that's happened, I know now that it's great to have all kinds of friends, in all shapes and sizes too. * (Danny Smiles) * (Olivia Smiles) * Little Suzy: It takes all sorts to make a world, * Chibiusa Tsukino: Short and tall sorts, large and small sorts. * Minnie Mouse: To fill this pretty planet with love and laughter. * Tanya Mousekewitz: To make it great to live in tomorrow and the day after. * Max (Dragon Tales): It takes all types without a doubt. * Aladdin: Dumb and wise types, every size types. * Max (Pokemon): To do all the things that need to be done. * (Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb During "Gitchee Gitchee Goo"): To make our life fun, * George Shrinks: Find our place in the sun. * Jane Porter: And the brightest way, the rightest way, according to reports is simply to take all sorts. * (Ash Ketchum Smiles) * (Flik Smiles) * Moana: It takes all sorts to make our day. * Iago: Smart and slow sorts. * Jetta: High and low sorts. * (Basil Grins) * Kim Possible: To make the world we * Smurfette: live in a place * Zoe Drake: worth being. To try and make * Sawyer: our future a future * Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny: really worth seeing. We need all types to make our way. * Courage: Tried and true types. * Twilight Sparkle: Me and you types. * Bubbles: To create a world * Mrs. Brisby: that's truly worthwhile. * (Singing Cast from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein During "Things Out There"): That knows how to smile. * Gadget Hackwrench: How to do things in style. * Jane Porter: So the surest and securest way which everyone supports is simply to * Scooby Doo and Amber: Take all * Basil: sorts! * (Esmeralda and Phoebus Watch Quasimodo in the Sun) * Yogi Bear: I just-- I just love a happy ending. Clips/Years/Companies: * Johnny Bravo (Cookie Crisis, & Noir Johnny; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (A Pegasus Page Turner; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Dragon Tales (A Tall Tale; @1999-2005 PBS) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Pokemon (There's No Place Like Hoenn; @1997 OLM) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * George Shrinks (George Unshrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Jetta's Sneak Peek; @2000-2003 PBS) * Kim Possible (Mind Games; @2002-2007 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution; @2007 Sunrise) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Demon and the Mattress; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Friendship is Magic, Part 1; @2010 Hasbro) * The Powerpuff Girls (Bubblevicious; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Bearing Up Baby; @1989-1990 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights (@1994 Hanna Barbera) Notes: * Dedicated to uranimated18, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th & calvyn bohnert (Thanks for requesting), and Eli Wages. * Feel free to do your own version.